


Night

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki watches Tommy sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Nikki smiled lightly and brushed the hair out of Tommy's face. He was watching the drummer sleep because he couldn't and watching Tommy always made him feel peaceful and content.

Tommy mumbled something and turned toward Nikki, a frown on his face. His dream, it seemed, was not going the way he wanted. Nikki smoothed a hand down the side of his face in an attempt to calm him down.

The frown disappeared as Tommy snuggled closer to Nikki's warmth. He sighed softly and nuzzled Nikki's hand in his sleep.

Nikki's smile grew bigger and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have this man by his side through all the years. He sure knew he didn't deserve him at all. He must have done something right in a past life, because he had fucked this one all to hell and back, complete with the handbasket.

He ran his fingers through Tommy's hair, then curled up beside him, sleep finally finding him.

Tommy woke up, feeling Nikki's arms wrap around him. He smiled at the sleeping bassist.

"I love you, Nik." He kissed Nikki's forehead then curled himself back around him, falling asleep.


End file.
